jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HiccstridForeverLove/A takie tam o Czkastrid xD
Wiec tak wszyscy maja po 15 lat * Czkawka nie zna Astrid i Astrid tak samo... jak na razie * Wikingowie zabijaj a smoki *a Valka mieszka z Czkawka i Stoickiem na Berk ROZDZIAŁ 1: Pewnego wieczoru smoki jak zawsze zaatakowały wyspę... Czkawka był najlepszym przyjacielem Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Szpadki i Mieczyka... oczywiście nasi "strażacy" starali się ugasić jeden z domów, ale niestety tak czy siak nie udało im się... Tej samej nocy, pewien jeździec na Śmiertniku Zębaczu odesłał smoki do domu, które dały spokój wyspie jak na dzień dzisiejszy... Nagle, jeździec chciał wsiąść na smoka i odlecieć, ale Czkawka go zatrzymał.. CZKAWKA: Poczekaj... kim jesteś i jak to zrobiłeś... JEŹDZIEC: Nieważne (powiedział jeździec) Jeździec pobiegł do lasu, a za nim Czkawka CZKAWKA: Jak masz na imię ? JEŹDZIEC: Astrid CZKAWKA: Ja Czkawka ASTRID: Możesz mnie już puścić ? CZKAWKA: Chce wiedzieć jak ty to zrobiłaś, że smoki odleciały i jakim cudem ty latasz na smoku? Astrid zdjęła maskę i Czkawka był zaskoczony widokiem, jaki zobaczył... Była to piękna blondynka o niebieskich oczach. ASTRID: Normalnie... CZKAWKA: No raczej nie, bo jak widzisz, smoki zabijają nas setki ... ASTRID: A wy ich zabijacie tysiące !! one się tylko bronią... bo się boją! CZKAWKA: Ta... jasne, bo Ci uwierzę... ASTRID: Nie?? to się odwróć Za Czkawką stała Nocna Furia, która wpatrywała się w niego, ale nie jakby miała go zaraz zabić, tylko jakby chciała się zaprzyjaźnić. Dziewczyna wzięła rękę Czkawki i ustawiła ją w górę, aby smok mógł dotknąć nosem jego ręki (Czyli tak jak w filmie). ASTRID: O... widzę, że Szczerbatek Cię polubił. CZKAWKA: Szczerbatek ?! ASTRID: Tak... ale jak chcesz, możesz zmienić mu imię. CZKAWKA: Niby czemu miał bym zmieniać??? ASTRID: Bo od teraz to twój smok CZKAWKA: Chyba cie lekko pogięło... ASTRID: Dobra, jak chcesz, ale nie zdziw się, jak rano się obudzisz i zastaniesz koło siebie smoka. CZKAWKA: No dobra, niech będzie Szczerbatek. ASTRID: To fajnie... Czkawka i Astrid bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili, tak samo reszta z Astrid ... Wikingowie przestali zabijać smoki, tylko z nimi mieszkali ... Czkawka miał jeden problem ... zakochał się w Astrid... i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić... ROZDZIAŁ 2: Jak wiadomo, Czkawka zakochał się w Astrid ... pewnego dnia w kuźni Pyskacza: CZKAWKA: Pyskacz co ja mam zrobić??? PYSKACZ: Powiedzieć jej? CZKAWKA: Serio? Przecież wiesz jaka ona jest... a wgl. to nie takie łatwe... SZPADKA: Weź z nią pogadaj... CZKAWKA: Dla was to takie łatwe ?! ŚLEDZIK: Czemu się tak kłócicie ? MIECZYK: Czkawka nie wie, jak powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach Astrid... ( nie widzieli, że do kuźni weszła Astrid i wszystko słyszała ... ale udawała, że nie słyszała) ASTRID: Cześć, co tu wszyscy robicie ? SZPADKA I MIECZYK: Tak sobie gadamy. ASTRID: A o czym ? CZKAWKA: O niczym... ASTRID: Aha... okej ... Pyskacz przyszłam po swój topór ... PYSKACZ: Już ci go daję... Pyskacz poszedł po topór Astrid, a Szpadka szepnęła Czkawce, żeby zabrał na spacer Astrid. CZKAWKA: Astrid ?? PYSKACZ: Trzymaj ASTRID: Dzięki Pyskacz... tak Czkawka? CZKAWKA: Ten... przejdziemy się gdzieś ? ASTRID:Tak tylko odniosę topór. CZKAWKA: Ok, to jak by co, ja tu czekam. Kiedy Astrid wróciła, poszła razem z Czkawką na polankę. ASTRID: Czkawka, chciałeś pogadać, wiec ??? CZKAWKA: No bo nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć .. chodzi o to, że.. ja coś do ciebie czuję... ASTRID: Jak bym nie wiedziała... CZKAWKA: Skąd wiesz ??? kto ci to powiedział?? ASTRID: Słyszałam wasza rozmowę w kuźni. CZKAWKA: To wszystko jasne. Dziewczyna podeszła do chłopaka i dała mu całusa w policzek... CZKAWKA: Myślałem, że będziesz mówiła, że to nie ma sensu i wgl... ASTRID: To źle myślałeś. Przytulili się i obiecali sobie, że nigdy nie zranią siebie ... ROZDZIAŁ 3: Pewnego dnia, Astrid spędzała dzień ze Szpadką, Czkawka ze Śledzikiem, Smarkiem oraz Mieczykiem. Czkawka zranił Astrid i dziewczyna była smutna, kochała go, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że zranił ją jej ukochany. CZKAWKA: Astrid, przepraszam, że Cię zraniłem, byłem głupi. ASTRID: Nie odzywaj się do mnie... Nie chcę z tobą gadać. CZKAWKA: Astrid, proszę, daj mi się wytłumaczyć... ASTRID: ODWAL SIĘ!!! NIE ROZUMIESZ???? NIE CHCĘ Z TOBĄ ROZMAWIAĆ!!(i uciekła do lasu) SZPADKA: Czkawka, daj na razie jej spokój, widzisz, że nie będzie cię słuchać. Czkawka wiedział, że nawet jak będzie się tłumaczyć, to i tak nic nie zdziała, bo Astrid by go nie słuchała. Wiec poszedł do lasu przemyśleć sobie wszystko. Astrid chodziła po lesie... nagle zobaczyła, jak Czkawka siedzi na kamieniu i jest w stanie krytycznym ( jakby zaraz miał płakać). ASTRID: Czkawka ?? wszystko w porządku? CZKAWKA: Astrid przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem co mówię... ja naprawdę bym cię nie skrzywdził. Astrid przytuliła się do niego. ASTRID: Już dobrze... zapomnijmy dobrze?? CZKAWKA: Dobrze... kocham Cię. ASTRID: Ja ciebie (dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka). Zakochana para spędziła razem jeszcze dobre 2 godzinki i poszli do Akademii, i zastali tam wszystkich jeźdźców... byli jacyś tacy smutni... (TERAZ BĘDĘ PISAŁA Z PERSPEKTYWY ASTRID ) ASTRID: Co wy tacy smutni?? SZPADKA: No bo jakoś po waszej kłótni, to tak jakoś nam smutno... CZKAWKA: Ale my już się pogodziliśmy... SZPADKA: Ha, mówiłam !! (waląc brata) MIECZYK: Wcale że nie ! SZPADKA : A WŁAŚNIE ŻE TAK !! MIECZYK: A TY ŚMIERDZISZ RYBA !! SZPADKA: A TY ZDECHŁYM JAKIEM !!! ŚLEDZIK: Dobra już spokój BLIŹNIAKI: Okej ASTRID: Ej sorry, ale ja muszę iść pomóc mamie . CZKAWKA: Jak chcesz, mogę iść z tobą. ASTRID: Okej. Po krótkiej chwili, Czkawka i Astrid pomagali mamie Astrid w przygotowaniach, do pewnej uroczystości. ASTRID: A tak wgl. to po co to wszystko ?? MAMA ASTRID: Na bal ASTRID: Jaki bal ??? STOICK: Z okazji walentynek. CZKAWKA: Fajnie ASTRID: Czyli mam już plany na jutrzejszy wieczór... CZKAWKA: Jakie??? ASTRID: Nie wychodzę z domu. CZKAWKA: Czyli nie mogę liczyć na to, że pójdziesz ze mną??? ASTRID: Musiałabym się zastanowić. CZKAWKA: No weź Astrid, przecież będziemy tam razem. ASTRID: No okej... bo mi nie dasz spokoju. ROZDZIAŁ4: Dziś wieczorem ma być smoczy bal. Szpadka była od rana u Astrid i pomagały sobie wzajemnie w przygotowaniach na bal walentynkowy. Szpadka i Astrid gadały o chłopakach i nagle wszedł do pokoju Astrid jej "książę z bajki". CZKAWKA: Witaj, moja królewno ( mówił to całując ją w policzek). ASTRID: O, mój książę z bajki przyszedł. SZPADKA: To ja zostawię wasze książęce mości... do zobaczenia na balu. KSIĄŻĘCA PARA(ASTRID I CZKAWKA): NO, DO ZOBACZENIA! 2 GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ... ZACZYNA SIĘ BAL WALENTYNKOWY Oczywiście Czkawka i Astrid przyszli na czas. Szpadka przyszła z Eretem . Śledzik był sam tak jak Mieczyk, a Smark z Heatherą Po chwili Astrid pocałowała chłopaka i szepnęła mu do ucha "będę tęsknić" i wybiegła z płaczem z twierdzy, a Czkawka za nią. CZKAWKA: Astrid... ja nic nie rozumiem ASTRID: Wyjeżdżam jutro rano... do mojego wuja Finna... będę tęsknić, ale obiecaj mi coś. CZKAWKA: CO ? ASTRID: Że żadna dziewczyna nie zajmie mojego miejsca. CZKAWKA: Obiecuję... kocham Cię. ASTRID: Ja ciebie. Po chwili oboje zaczęli się całować. Z samego rana Czkawka chciał pożegna sie z ukochana ale niestety było za późno. ROZDZIAŁ 5: (5 LAT PÓŹNIEJ WSZYSCY WYGLĄDAJĄ JAK W JWS2 ) Pyskacz i Śledzik patrolowali wyspę, gdy nagle ujrzeli smoka, na którym był smoczy jeździec. ŚLEDZIK: Pyskacz, kto to jest? PYSKACZ: NIE WIEM, TRZEBA ZAWIADOMIĆ WODZA ! LEĆ PO CZKAWKĘ! CZKAWKA: Co tu się dzieje? Kim ty jesteś ? JEŹDZIEC: Nie poznajesz mnie ? CZKAWKA: Szczerze to nie... ale przypominasz mi kogoś. Szczerbatek rozpoznał jeźdźca i naskoczył na niego ze swoim wielkim, różowym jęzorem. JEŹDZIEC: Szczerbatek, spokojnie, też się cieszę, że znowu cię widzę. CZKAWKA: Skąd znasz imię mojego smoka? I skąd wgl go znasz ?! Nagle do Szczerbatka podbiegła smoczyca jeźdźca i zaczęła się z nim bawić. JEŹDZIEC: Wichurko, już, spokojnie. Wiem, że tęskniłaś za Szczerbatkiem tak samo, jak ja. CZKAWKA: Czy ja cię znam? JEŹDZIEC: Znasz, i to bardzo dobrze. CZKAWKA: Astrid? To... to ty ? ASTRID: Tak!! Tak, Astrid!! Czkawka szybko uściskał dziewczynę i powiedział: CZKAWKA: OCH Astrid, nawet nie wiesz, jak tęskniłem. ASTRID: Ja też tęskniłam. Po paru minutach, Astrid i Czkawka byli na polance, nagle Czkawka uklęknął przed Astrid i spytał: CZKAWKA: Astrid, wyjdziesz za mnie ? ASTRID: Tak !! Po paru miesiącach odbył się ślub Astrid i Czkawki, a po 6 miesiącach ślub Heathery i Smarka, a później Szpadki i Ereta. KONIEC Ej sorcia, że tak długo, ale jestem z tatą nad morzem i nie mam po prostu czasu jak wejść na kompa, teraz znalazłam czas, żeby skończyć to opowiadanie, a nowe opowiadanie dodam albo w następnym tygodniu, albo gdzieś tak 11-12 sierpnia... przeprasza, że musieliście tyle czekać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone